


Alliance Training

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus and Alec are meant to be training to fight better when using the alliance runes but they get distracted.





	

“Mags? Magnus? Is everything okay? You’ve been staring at the wall for ages.” Alec whispered to the warlock sitting next to him. 

They were watching as Simon and Isabelle practised fighting together with the new alliance rune Clary had made for downworlders and shadowhunters to share their natural gifts. 

It was something Izzy had suggested they all do. Train together in pairs to improve their fighting with the rune so that when they patrolled together or were caught in a fight they wouldn’t slip up or overreach or any such problem. Alec had drawn the rune on Magnus’s inner wrist and the warlock had mirrored it on Alec’s own wrist. 

“Huh?” Magnus said rather ineloquently and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“What were you thinking about that had you that distracted?” Alec asked quietly so as not to distract his sister and her boyfriend as they trained, Simon was clearly not enjoying it. Exercise didn’t seem to be his idea of a fun time.

“Well, Alexander, despite the cliché it’s not me, it’s you who is at fault for me being distracted.” Magnus turned to face Alec with a teasing smile while Alec furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

“You. I was thinking about you, darling.” Magnus chuckled as Alec caught up with the conversation.

“Oh! Oh, right.” Alec felt himself blush lightly in the way that he knew Magnus adored.

“See! It’s your fault when you get all cute and that damned blush, it’s most definitely your fault Alexander.” Alec just rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“I suppose it must be then.” The shadowhunter teased when they broke for air. 

“Mhmm yeah, we aren’t doing any more training today.” Magnus nodded to himself causing Alec to laugh.

“Sounds good to me.” Alec glanced over to where the other two were absorbed in their sparring before taking the warlock’s hand and pulling him out of the room and through the portal Magnus hastily made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
